pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonandSuperMarioGamesRockz Style)
ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonandSuperMarioGamesRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Bill - Tulio Monteiro (Rio) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Disgust - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Mime (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Freakella (Madballs) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Fear - Poppet (Moshi Monsters) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Mario) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonandSuperMarioGamesRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonandSuperMarioGamesRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonandSuperMarioGamesRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonandSuperMarioGamesRockz Style) - Ludwig Von Koopa We Should Cry *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonandSuperMarioGamesRockz Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonandSuperMarioGamesRockz Style) - Carrie Five Second Rule *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonandSuperMarioGamesRockz Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonandSuperMarioGamesRockz Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonandSuperMarioGamesRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Sadness Carrie1.png|Carrie as Disgust Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Bing Bong Category:ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonandSuperMarioGamesRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof